


神之天使|Angelus Domini by manic_intent （中文翻译）

by zzyJanus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 天使!Lestrade, 好兆头crossover, 恶魔!Mycroft, 翅膀kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzyJanus/pseuds/zzyJanus
Summary: Lestrade醒来，看见军情六处的人正高效地搜查着房子，这才发现事情不对。





	神之天使|Angelus Domini by manic_intent （中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angelus Domini](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567524) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

> 谢谢这篇文的beta，@無聊之卷，在我第一次坎坷的翻译过程中给予了莫大的耐心与指点，没有她这篇翻译也不能成型。
> 
> 这篇翻译是在2015年左右向manic_intent申请的授权，其间还因为偷懒2017年才把结尾的翻译放出来。之前一直都是发在随缘，现在才搬到AO3上。当时是第一次尝试同人文翻译，加之manic_intent遣词造句很考究，到现在2019年已经大概是第三、第四次校对了，翻译的习惯已经有了很大的变化，但是因为已经脱坑很久了总是沉不下心仔细修改，仍旧还有很多生涩的地方，还请多多包容。

I.

Lestrade醒来，看见军情六处的人正高效地搜查着房子，这才发现事情不对。茫然之中，他通红着眼，望着西装革履的男男女女利索地把家具翻了个底朝天，再看向了床头的闹钟——4:06——又望回了他们，考虑摸出枕头下的格洛克。

“我不会那样做的，”一个女子平静地说道，站在床边，敲着黑莓，“我们是朋友。”

“我不觉得我有闯入房间乱翻东西的朋友，”Lestrade粗声粗气地说道，后知后觉地想到了Sherlock，又补了一句，“并不常见。”然而，如果屋子允许军情六处通行，那他们必定是Mycroft的手下——

“梳洗准备吧，探长。我把最新动向告诉您。我是Allison，”Allison不带情感地补了一句，又想起来，“我在厨房等您。”

“Allison”准备好了咖啡和吐司，正是Lestrade喜欢的风味，她坐在手工制作的橡木凳子上，仍旧摆弄着黑莓。

Lestrade紧张地坐了下来，让咖啡因发挥功效。“是关于Mycroft，对吗？”

“很遗憾，对于军情六处而言，在警长的个人生活投入如此之多的人力实在是太不同寻常了。”

Lestrade感觉这个女孩也是不明就里，但是他什么也没说，啜饮着自己的咖啡。在封印之下，随着他不安的加剧，他的神力涌动着。对于Mycroft而言，不辞而别数周、忙于他最喜欢的事务中——人类政治——并非不同寻常的，Lestrade不曾深究过。毕竟，至少是对他而言，Mycroft不过是一个名字之遥罢了。

“发生了什么？”

“我们还希望您能知道呢，探长，”Allison平静地说道。“二十天前，Holmes先生从他的办公室中消失了，毫无踪迹。尽管这……对于Holmes先生而言突然离开乃至消失并非罕见，然而他通常在一周内回来，我们也能通过电子邮件或者电话沟通公务。”

Lestrade在脑海里想象着一幅Mycroft在九重地狱里指挥国会的有趣画面，但是Allison温和的目光直盯着他隐去了笑容。“对不起。那么。啊。他是，没有接电话？”

“您看起来并不担心，探长。”

在她委婉的话语之中暗含着轻描淡写的指责，Lestrade哼了一声。“按照你说的，我没有谋杀他然后毁尸灭迹。你看。一直以来Mycroft都有很多……私人事务要处理，好吗？他也不告诉我。他也有优先于工作的事务。”

“比管理大英政府更为优先的事情？”

这次，Lestrade及时地克制住了笑容。“当然。”人类对于自身的重要性总是非常笃定的。Lestrade一直觉得这很讨人喜欢。“我看看能不能联系上他。如果你愿意的话，我会及时告知你。”

“警长，我觉得您没有认真对待这件事情。您可能觉得这是一场闹剧。可能Holmes先生没有透露他在政府中的职务——”

“我知道他十分重要，”Lestrade叹了一口气，打断了她。“但是他不在这里，在我们的屋子里翻箱倒柜也不会找到任何线索。他会回来的，好吗？他喜欢他的人……_工作_。别慌张就好，”【注1】

那个女孩打量着他，但是她在大天使身上什么也看不出来，Lestrade无动于衷地回给她一个微笑，直到她从桌边起身，递给他一张名片。“请保持及时联络。”

“好的。”Lestrade坐在桌边，慢慢地吃完了他的早餐，一直坐到他确信屋中只有他一个人了，他才说道，“Mycroft。”

什么也没有发生，Lestrade皱起了眉，他转过头，看向周围。“就算你不想和我说话，也至少给你的手下们发条信息吧。Mycroft？”

仍旧是铺天盖地的沉默，Lestrade撇着脸，拿起了手机。

过了一个小时，一脸倦容的John为他打开了221B的门，而Sherlock坐在扶手椅里，看起来是一如既往的超常警觉，他十指相对。“所以说我的哥哥失踪了。”

“是的，”Lestrade看向另一张扶手椅，以防有什么奇葩实验，然后坐了进去。“他的手下很担心。”

“我知道。他们来过这里了，”Sherlock耸耸肩，尽管John嘟囔着什么“见鬼的天使恶魔们”慢慢上楼，回到自己的房间，大概要晕过去了。“对于Mycroft来说这很不寻常。”

“为了玩伦敦，他弃永恒之战于不顾。我不觉得他会突然厌倦了一切然后不辞而别，”Lestrade抹了一把脸，抑住了一个哈欠。“他什么也没对你说？”

“我们不说话，”Sherlock回嘴道，一想到这个他的脸都拧起来了。

“好吧，”Lestrade嘟囔道，情不自禁地担忧了起来，“你能进第欧根尼俱乐部吗？”

“他的手下恐怕已经调查过了，”Sherlock漫不经心地说道，似乎是再次无聊了起来。“我为什么要在乎？你为什么要在乎？他走了。这不就是你来人界的目的吗？”

“我是……”Lestrade瞪着Sherlock，有些讶异，他补充道，“但是他是你的——”打断了他，他浮起了一丝嘲讽的笑容。“好吧。”他早该明白不要指望着Sherlock帮上忙。尽管与Mycroft的关系渐渐融洽，Sherlock仍旧视Mycroft的存在——最好的说来是怀疑，最差则是敌意。

“你认识他的时间比我要久得多。你知道他的本性。不要因为退出了永恒之战就这么感情用事，”Sherlock平静地提示道。

就是这样了，Lestrade想着，慢慢地眨着眼，而那不安再次涌了上来，冰冷而沉重地环绕在他的灵魂之中，他的神力再次无助地涌动起来。所谓感情用事。

II.

工作缓和了Lestrade对整个局势不断增长、无所休止的担心，在接下来的两天他冷静了下来。毕竟Mycroft是Lestrade所见过的最强大的恶魔之一 。他不可能没有能力照顾他自己。况且，把天堂对他的惩罚，以及他和Mycroft……的关系放到一边，即使有什么出乎意料的事情_发生_了，不论是什么，他仍然是一个天使。他仍然遵循着天堂的意志。如果天堂最终决定与Mycroft相抗衡，那么Lestrade也不得妨碍。

所以，虽然他不怎么高兴，但他下定决心了，Lestrade正在翻阅他小队拟的关于国家公开或秘密的案件，当他抬起眼時，他看到一个华美而时髦的女人正对着他的桌子，蜷坐着，她深邃而乌黑的眼睛，和她丘比特似的红色的嘴唇好似在唱着對凡人欲望的赞歌。皱了皱眉，Lestrade向他的办公室外扫了一眼，似乎没有人注意到她的出现，当恶魔微笑时，伴随着他神力的觉醒、挣扎，以及对房间里的力量的朦胧感知，他谨慎地坐直了。

“你好，Lestriel。我听过很多关于你的事。虽然我们没见过，“当Lestriel僵硬地盯着她时，她补充道，“叫我Adler。”

“你想要什么？”

“嗯，现在，”Adler看着他，她的笑容是慵懒的，几乎是饥渴的。“我现在能明白这诱惑了，而我的确了解诱惑。一个纯洁的、无助的小天使，陷于充分的致命因素，来体味快乐。Mycroft的品味很精致。”

“Mycroft在哪里？” Lestrade质问道，他在脑中匆匆想过他现有的防御手段——没有，哪怕是对上更弱的恶魔——虽然他觉得那把格洛克也许能帮助抵御他们 ，但只能拖延他们，Adler因为自信而散发的轻松气场也并不令人樂觀。他太粗心了。

“准备被……重新分配。用天使们用的词汇来说，”Adler沉思片刻，而現在，她的语调中有着恶意。“他已经在地球上逗留太久了，在和人类玩过家家的过程中浪费了他众多的才华。”

“你是他的继任者吗？”

“暂时的。我是志愿的。我想看看是什么这么久以来一直吸引着所谓的伟大谋略家的他 。噢，别担心。我并不对他有趣的所有物感兴趣，并且他们仍在被_无礼_而密切地监视着 。而我想着给天堂的代理人一点善意的忠告。”

“我早已不是善恶之役的一部分了，”Lestrade谨慎地说。

“我已经听说了。但是在这座塞滿了人类的城市里没有别的天使了，不是吗？”

“Mycroft很有效率，”Lestrade补充道，“并且我不觉得他会轻易放过任何对他领域的入侵。即使是来自于他自己的阵营。”

“恐怕眼下他有更多需要担心的事情，”Adler拖腔拖调地说，无动于衷。“关于他对我父的忠诚有许多质疑。毕竟，他总是在保持他的等级和影响力的问题上很松懈。”

在恶魔等级中倾轧手段的猖獗并不令人愉快。Lestrade曾经以为在全面战后，敌对势力已经被压制成小型冲突而非彻底的对抗，这种现象已经被压制了。他仍然不喜欢可能的前景：Adler的出现足够暗示着Mycroft很有可能陷入了麻烦。

“噢，别担心，小天使，”Adler伸出手拍了拍他的手，Lestrade畏惧地抽回了自己的手，她笑了起来，“他可能会受到惩罚，但他们不会终结他的生命。地狱仍旧需要它的策略家 。言归正传。从任何角度而言，我都并不介意你更习惯听从Mycroft的安排。你会发现我是一个十分耐心的同伴，Lestriel。”

嫌恶在他的胃里翻涌着，Lestrade咬紧牙关，Adler笑了起来，嘶哑而又带有嘲弄意味，“感情用事，天使？我早应该知道会这样。我期待着与你的对抗。但是如果你改变主意了……联系我。”

说完那句话，Adler消失了，Lestrade匆匆喝光了他早上忘掉的一杯咖啡 ，等到轻微的恐慌消失之時。他垂下头，用手在他发中摩挲时，从理论上说，他想着，从理论上而言这没什么新鲜的；自他被创造以来，他已经同恶魔对峙了好几个世纪。但是Adler对于Lestrade仍在守护伦敦的猜想是错的，并且从无论哪一方面考虑，就算Mycroft离开了，平衡应将自己迴歸正常。天堂将会，也应该派来另一个天使。

呼出一口气，Lestrade站起身，去取他的大衣。他准备去，也必须得去一趟教堂了。

III.

圣保罗大教堂里挤满了游客，Lestrade尴尬地站在回音廊外，咬紧了牙关。深呼吸，再次深呼吸，只为了祈求好运，然后他双手插兜，一脚踏进了回音廊。在不自然地注意着游客的同时，他轻声低语道，“我们的天父， 愿你的名受显扬——”【注2】

“Lestriel。” 原本他空无一人的身旁出现了一道身影。一个女人站在他边上，仅仅穿了一件白衬衫和一条灰裤子，她的手交握于背后，从容貌上难以判断她的年龄，眼角有几条笑纹，灰褐色的头发整齐地梳成了圆发髻。

Lestrade集中精神。“Ezekiel。”

“我们知道你为什么来这儿。” Ezekiel以淡漠的冷静注视着他。“所以说_巴比伦大淫妇_已经来到人界了。”【注3】

震惊之中Lestriel只能瞪着她。“但是那封印——显然天启还没有开始。”

“封印没有把她限制在地狱，Lestriel，不过是个选择。她选择离开，这_很_不同寻常。”Ezekiel把双手交握在背后。“如果她能被处理掉的话，这对我们来说比较有利。”

“这样不会坏了规矩吗？”

Ezekiel抽了抽鼻子。“不至于。但地獄会没办法保持它的力量平衡，直到她的位置被補上。这很可能在骷髅平原上给我们一些缓冲。”

“好吧。祝好运。”Lestrade说道。“还有，呃，如果有谁来的时候需要帮助或者休息的地方，我想我都能试着安排。”

“谁要来？”

“我的继任者？”

“并没有什么继任者。”

“什么？”Lestrade眨了眨眼。“是什麼讓天堂認為我有任何要命的机会來對抗Adler？我的_神力_被封印了。我是一个_人类_。即使我在全盛时期——她是名恶魔之一。任何时候她都比我要强大。”

“你变得狡猾了，”Ezekiel耸了耸肩。“ 并且你人脉丰富。天堂承认这一点。此外，她已经通过某种方法学会躲避我们了。你呢，在另一方面，你有无需神力的方法来找出這些東西。”

“所以，这是在表达’谢谢警告，但是祝你好运，以后见’的意思’？”Lestrade低吼着说。“我不再是永恒之战的一部分了，Ezekiel。不要利用我对抗她。”

“当然了，我们能派一些与她实力相当的人来对抗她，但那接下来的战役可能会变成……一场灾难。我们需要这座城市和居住在這城市的靈魂，并且我认为你对这座城市有了感情。”Ezekiel温和地指出。“目前没有方法来补充你流失的神力，但是至于封印方面，”Ezekiel突然伸出手，将她的手抵在Lestrade的后背，而且就算他出于本能地马上退开了，他也感到了一股在体内流动着的力量_变化_，当他感受到神力重返他的躯壳时，他嘶哑出声。“好了。”

“这他妈还是不会给我带来任何好处！”

“还有这个，”Ezekiel无视了他，拿出了一把装在鞘里的匕首，递给了他。“以笏之刃。”【注4】

“呃。”Lestrade别扭地拿过了那把受祝的匕首。“我真的不认为……噢。”Ezekiel已经离开了。

好吧。那真的排不上用场。

IV.

“把它熔掉，” 在Lestrade不情愿地在Sherlock一小时的唠叨之下把匕首给他之后，Sherlock突兀地说。“铸成子弹。”

Sherlock和John不知怎的進入了Adler的视线──或者更准确地说，Lestrade觉得， 她很可能仅仅是对Mycroft其余的“兴趣”感到好奇。谢天谢地，人类只在自尊方面受到小小的創傷，尽管John看上去只是有些懊恼，Sherlock却是恼火地在221B的客厅里来回踱步。

“我认为不该这么做。” Lestrade小心翼翼地说。

“是钢让它变得神圣的，不是吗？ 熔掉它。”

“不， 把它还回来。”Lestrade匆匆地没收了匕首，并且把它藏在自己的夹克下。这对他的手枪皮套来说是一个尴尬的存在，但是他得承认，在它出现后他对整个局面的感觉稍稍好一点了。

“你该不会是打算偏袒她吧？朝她头上开一枪就够了。”

“永恒之战可不是这么打的。”

“噢，当然了，”Sherlock冷笑道，将自己一把扔进空的扶手椅里，很显然他还是怒气冲天。“那它是怎么打的？茶点时的斗嘴嬉闹？或者是你打算跟她上床？”

Lestrade闭了闭他的眼睛，甚至是John都皱起了眉头，“_Sherlock_。”

短暂的停顿后，Sherlock懊恼地咕哝道，“对不起。”

“她没有违反任何一条我所知道的法律，”Lestrade说，同时他点了点头，接受了Sherlock的致歉。Sherlock_变得_有礼貌多了。“而且她扯的谎并不高明。”

“很可能她是在等着看天堂是不是会派来继任者，一旦她意识到到没有继任者时，”Sherlock陈述道，他的语声音得模糊，似乎在估算着可能性，“那就是破坏开始的时候。如果你不打算把那无可救药的古老武器改装成能用的形态，那么我认为接下来唯一一种能改善局面的方法就是让Mycroft回来。我想他更能让人忍受一些。”

“你竟然考虑过这事，我真的很意外，”Lestrade干巴巴地说，Sherlock拉长了脸。

“况且，妈咪一直在问关于他的事，” Sherlock咕哝道。“我一直告诉她他是一个恶魔，但她只是告诉我说不要这么没礼貌。女人。”

John惊奇地笑了，就连Lestrade也掩住嘴咳嗽了几声。除了Sherlock之外Mycroft从未提起过Holmes家，Lestrade猜想他很可能是出于保持朴素形象的考虑。“不论怎么说，”Lestrade清了清嗓子，“我看不出来我们该如何着手做这件事。我并不那么受地狱欢迎。”

“让我想想。” Sherlock决定了。

“好吧，只是别……把事情搞得一团糟。”

V.

无论Adler在做什么，都是不再Lestrade掌控之中，并且尽管Sherlock在到处调查，他也什么都没查到。看起來Adler并非无所事事──對此Lestrade表示懷疑——或者是她太狡猾了，他无法查明。

至于Sherlock， 因为他一贯吸引混乱的体质，不知怎的接受了一项英伦皇室的案子，结果偏偏不小心误入了Adler的势力范围，接踵而至的混乱让Lestrade此时不得不坐在Hudson太太的厨房里，局促地试图让这位受炸弹惊吓的老妇人冷静下来，好让他的小组在房间里进行例行调查。让他宽慰的是，Donovan终于来了，她把案件移交给他的巡官，Lestrade回到楼上，Sherlock正在楼上生气地盯着研究破碎窗戶的法医。

“让他们出去，” 他粗暴地对Lestrade说。“我们在浪费时间。我们必须跟上她的节奏。我已经有头绪了，但是Anderson在这间房子里的出现极大地削弱了我的判断力。”

“给我们十分钟，”Lestrade对Anderson道，后者在带着他的小组离开之前冲Sherlock皱了下眉。“我们不能那样做。”

“为什么不行？你有一把魔法刀，或者随便什么的，”Sherlock朝着他的夹克虚指了一下。“并且我知道她为什么在这里。她从地狱里带了某样东西。她正打算把它藏在这里，在人界。”

“你怎么知道的？”

“噢，通过这样那样，”Sherlock打了个幌子，正当John补上了一句，“我们闯到她的房子里和她谈了谈。”

“_John_，”Sherlock给了他的室友一个锋利的眼神。

“你们两个没被她杀了还真是走运！”

“我们可没打算被_抓住_，”Sherlock申明道，看上去像是被冒犯了，“但既然我们被抓住了，我想我们最好确认她在做什么。”

“她当时正把什么东西藏在墙上的一个保险箱里。因为Sherlock的策略，她把它拿出来了。那是一个盒子。”John无视了Sherlock阴沉的脸。“黑色的，像是用黑曜石雕刻的。”

“很诗意，但是很可能不对。”Sherlock很生气。“当别的恶魔出现时我们就离开了——”

“_什么_？”

“——当他们比比划划时，我们打算做一个巧妙的撤退。不幸的是，在我们回去的途中，”Sherlock对着窗子比了一个暴躁的手势。“我猜想她一定派了个手下来吓退我们。”

“这里有别的恶魔？在伦敦？”

“噢，跟上啊，Lestriel，”Sherlock咆哮起来。“她对他们说了一种类似嘶吼的语言，不可能是人类的语言，他们则作出了回答。”

“好吧，”Lestrade捏了捏鼻根。“打包。Hudson太太也是。你们都得搬到Mayfair屋去。那里有人把守，并且我没办法总是关注着你们。天知道会发生什么，但对你们中的任何一个都不安全。”

“我才不会搬到他任何一幢房子里去，”Sherlock厉声说，就连John也低声抱怨道，“但是那样我就得打火车和公交去上班了——”

“闭嘴！动起来！”

VI.

想想Lestrade至今的生活是如何坎坷，他很可能不会对于他偷偷在一家废弃的工厂里跟踪一个更为强大的恶魔的失败感到意外。

他在一间大加工房中找到了她，机器和染缸经久未用，就当他以为自己隐蔽在阴影中时，她直接冲着他笑了起来。

“Lestriel。假如你更强大一点的话，这些把戏或许能奏效，但是我能感知到你。”

鬼鬼祟祟的也是够了。Lestrade从一架子的管子后面缓步走出，他手里紧紧握着以笏之刃。Adler扫视过它，仍然保持著她華美而誘人的笑容。

“这事与你无关，Lestriel。离开。你不是我的对手。”

“好吧，这话真伤人，真的。”Lestrade冷淡地说道，“你不是自愿的，不是吗？你逃跑了。至少在天启降临之前，你都不曾计划过要来到人界。你偷了什么？它一定是什么能够隐藏你身份的东西，否则别人现在早已找到你了。”

Adler闭了闭眼睛。“离开，Lestriel。”

“天堂知道你在哪里。”

“他们知道我在伦敦。但他们不能感知到我。与之相对的是，他们不得不依靠一个几乎没有力量的衰弱天使，通过人类的方法来找到我，”Adler慢吞吞地说。“他做到了。恭喜。但他们打算只给他一把小匕首做武装。结局并不会好啊，天使。”

“你为什么离开地狱？”

Adler拖腔拖调地说，声调尖锐而不屑，“这不关你的事。”

“也许有关。”

恶魔调整了她的重心，静静地看着他，之后她陈述道，“我厌倦了地狱。厌倦了我的角色，我的责任。我厌倦了知晓我的唯一的任务是在天启时上到人界，并因此死去。我寻找离开的方法。谋略家带着他的武装回到地狱的转变给我提供了一个机会。我抓住了这个机会。”

“大张旗鼓地？”

“噢，你不会认为他是悄悄地离开的，是吧？”现在，Adler的笑容饱含恶意。“但是与以前相比他现在的同盟更少了。”

“还有别的恶魔，他们打算把你带回去？”Adler微微地点了点头，Lestrade叹口气，思考了一下，他把匕首插回鞘中。当他瞥过去时，那恶魔惊讶地眨了眨眼，她很惊讶。“离开伦敦。去巴黎，那里更好。或者是意大利，随便你想去哪里。离开就好。”

“我亲爱的小天使，”Adler冷淡地说，“我选择伦敦是有原因的。天堂在这里的代理人很弱。富有怜悯之心，看上去。”

“谢谢。但你这样子在这里交不到任何朋友。”Lestrade干巴巴地说。

“我有一个提议。和Mycroft一样的交易。别管我，之后我就不再打扰你了。”

“天堂迟早会派别人来。”

“没有你的办法他们不会找到我，”Adler反驳道。

“你怎么认为我不会帮他们？”

“我在请求你别这样。”

“我不会的，”Lestrade平静地说。“我不能。”

Adler摇了摇头，坚定地说。“你可以的，小天使。你曾经违背过他们。再做一次。”

“我从来没有不遵循他们。”

“也许不够彻底，”Adler直起身，“但是我觉得争吵没有意义。如果你违抗我，那么我就得来处理你了。”

“我再次请求你。离开。如果你杀了我，天堂只会派来一个继任者，一个更强大的人。另外，地狱的人已经在这里找到过你一次了。”

“只是因为他们跟着Mycroft聪明的小宠物。我会更小心的。”Adler慵懒地微笑着。“摆脱他的宠物，也许吧。”

Lestrade本应该知道的。他再次疲倦地拿起了匕首。“我试图警告过你了。”

“别虚张声势，小天使。这不适合你。”

“我没有。”Lestrade向前迈了一步，有点局促地举起了那匕首——自他上一次把手放在这种武器上已是数个世纪之前了，當他逼近她時，Adler站在原地，輕蔑地笑了。当她屈身，发出嘶嘶的警告时，Lestrade吸了一口气，希望像Sherlock和John那样更值得信任的组合已经到位了——

——John是一个令人生畏的神枪手。那里有玻璃的响声，之后Adler把头转向了声响发出的地方，就在此时子弹嵌入她背上的骨骼——_这_对一个恶魔来说顶多只能干扰她的注意力——而一個能讓她分心的東西正是Lestrade想要的。他上前一步，重击之下切断了她手包的带子一把夺了过来，试着压制他神力在感受到他接近了那不知道是什么的来自地狱的东西时翻涌着的恐慌——并且顺势逃跑。

或者是试着逃跑。

Adler来到他身后，咆哮着，Lestrade翻身躲开，此时另一声枪响，子弹没入她的肩膀，她失了平衡，他趁机逃开，她狂暴地咆哮起来，展露出她的全部力量。Lestrade蹒跚地站起身，喘息着，往回走，他改变主意了，径直朝着一个静止的东西走去，恐慌，猛击，当Mycroft抓住了他的手腕时，他凝住了，他空出来的手摩挲着他的腰背。

“Lestriel。好样的。”

“你，”Adler咆哮道，尽管她看上去有点踌躇地往后退了一步，似乎有点害怕。

“走吧，”Mycroft平静地说，当他微笑时，那笑容里有着恶意和期待。“趁你还可以的时候。”

Adler向Lestrade瞥了一眼，当她张开嘴的时候，她的脸拧了起来，之后她似乎感觉好一点了，就消失了。

Lestrade后知后觉地把匕首放回鞘中。“好吧，你他妈花了这么久才出现。”

“我很忙。”Mycroft把Adler的手包从他那里拿过来。“并且在你把the Eye从她那里拿过来之前，我都得等着。”

“你这么确定她不会把我们都杀了吗？”

“你总是低估了你自己。”当Lestrade张开嘴准备继续反驳时，Mycroft反而吻了他，猛烈、富有侵略性而饥渴，直接攻占了他的口腔，直到Lestrade面红耳赤、气喘吁吁。“我得把这个物归原主。之后我会来找你。”

“我以为……我以为你在被允许回到这里的问题上可能有点麻烦。”

“确实。”Mycroft打开手包，伸手进去拿出来一个黑色的盒子，他轻转手腕，盒子就消失了。“但是现在我发现我处于一个更有利的谈判地位了。”

VII.

Lestrade把Sherlock和John从家里一起带到梅菲尔的房子——不知道Adler是否可能回来复仇或者是谈判──安顿好Hudson太太、打给苏格兰场让Donovan确定他没死、阻止Sherlock用烤箱进行某种试验以及敦促John同意延迟他与莎拉晚上的约会后，他精疲力尽又恼火，一下子倒在床上。

当Mycroft脱下他的鞋子时，他醒来了，他的脚搁在恶魔的腿上，脏兮兮的拖鞋被摆在床脚。Mycroft在黑暗中朝他微笑着，用手轻抚他的左脚脚背，他不得不压住他的呻吟。

“我可没洗澡，”Lestrade咕哝道，勉强算做不认真的反抗，但正当Mycroft侵略性地从他的大腿一直摩挲到肋骨，不耐烦地用手指脱掉他的衬衫，用几乎可以撕碎它的力度把它拽下来的时候，他还是倾过了身子。Lestrade笑了起来，集中注意力，探向他的翅膀，在疼痛之中稳住了自己，当它们完全舒展开时，Mycroft发出来一声紧绷、急促的呼吸。

“什么时候？”

“天堂认为这可能在对抗Adler时有帮助，或者之类的什么，”Lestrade干巴巴地说，当Mycroft用鼻子蹭了蹭他的肩膀而不是去触碰他的翅膀时，他皱了皱眉。“有……有什么不对吗？”

“唔，” Mycroft按了按他的脖子，让他颤栗不已，“我不想增加你可能会有的错误猜想。”

“什么猜想？”

“你的翅膀是我想要你原因。”

“噢，你这个该死的傻瓜，”Lestrade低声咆哮，他用胳膊环绕住Mycroft诱人而纤细的腰，将他压倒，再用他的翅膀环绕住了他们两个，充满爱意地用厚厚的羽毛摩挲着他的胸口，飞羽在他的脊背和大腿上摩挲。“我认识到了在那个时期我都很愚蠢，好啦？”

“非常愚蠢。”Mycroft用他灵巧的手指深入丰满的羽翼中挑弄，当Lestrade呻吟、急切地把他的翅膀送入他的触碰中时，他轻轻一笑。灵巧的手指流连于敏感的翅膀根部，并且Lestrade并不是很清楚他是什么时候从极其从容的状态堕落，狂热地在被单上磨蹭，脸埋在枕头里，脊背在Mycroft的牙齿下拱起，翅膀在床上簌簌抖动。朦胧中，他能微微感到Mycroft脱下了他们剩下的衣服，当利齿深陷翅膀的根部时，他发出了嘶哑的叫喊。

对此，Mycroft笑了笑，低沉而沙哑，这该死的混蛋，之后他在Lestrade耳畔火热地低语，他的炽热逗弄地抵在Lestrade身后。“你想要什么，Lestriel？”

情迷意乱而茫然之中，Lestrade说出他头脑中浮现的第一件事。“上我，射在我的翅膀上。”

Mycroft凝住了，而同时Lestrade的大脑也终于跟上了他说的话语。面红耳赤的他结结巴巴地正要解释，却在Mycroft握紧了他的翅膀再次咬下去时发出了短促的叫喊，恶魔的全部力量展现，充满张力，这感觉迸发出来凌于他的神力之上，Lestrade叫出声来，几乎自己达到高潮，如果不是那修长的手指紧紧地束缚住了他的根部的话。

“还不到时候呢，”Mycroft低吼道，他的声音现在可一点也不像人类，从喉咙内发出的粗嘎声音，就像人类所害怕的、随便什么來自黑暗的东西一样，Lestrade呻吟着。“你只能在我身下高潮。”

“噢。”Lestrade窒息般地说，之后， “_就是这样_，”同時Mycroft变魔术般娴熟地将一根急切的手指探入他的体内。前戏潦草又快速，可是Lestrade一点也不在乎，一只手绞紧了他的翅膀，恶魔在他身后坐起来，然后缓缓推进，坚定而无情，天啊，这总是_如此美好_——

在等到Lestrade伏下头用床头板稳住自己準備迎合首次冲撞，翅膀蜷起保持平衡时，Mycroft的自制力已經耗尽，之后恶魔仿佛要烙下印记般紧抓他的臀部，当他深入时他以恶魔的語言低語，他的冲撞野蠻粗暴，留下斑斑淤痕，把空气从Lestrade的躯体中挤出去，令人亢奋不已。他撑不了多久，虽然他仍有一丝神力尚存，但他的胳臂已经十分酸痛了，而当Mycroft在他身后自他右翅翼角咬下，Lestrade尖叫出声，脱力地滑到床单上，上气不接下气地啜泣，Mycroft无视了他，甚至没有放慢节奏。

恶魔最终停下时，他的双臂耗尽全力，翅膀绵软，Lestrade知道明天他的臀部、身侧上会有一串淤青，但在Mycroft咕哝着退出来时，他还是呜咽出声，麥考夫摩挲著他的脊背，手在他的身体上抚弄发出声音，当他感到了他羽翼上厚重、喷薄而炙热的流動，下流而完美，Lestrade喘息着，收起了翅膀，他哽咽出声，而Mycroft发出了压抑的呻吟。他虔诚地在他的背后摩挲，抚过那具布满瘀伤的身躯时，恶魔的手几乎是颤抖的，当Lestrade感受到Mycroft轻舔过他羽翼上的凌乱，将它们抚平时，他发出了一声呻吟。

“怎么会允许我这样做？”Mycroft询问道，之后，Lestrade倚靠在他身上，翅膀慵懒地在床上舒展。

“唔。”Lestrade感觉到他的脸颊在尴尬中都要烧起来了。“好吧。”

“Lestriel。”

“我可能有点想你，”Lestrade咕哝道，然后挑衅地扬起下巴，毫不畏惧地等着恶魔的嘲笑，但是Mycroft看过来的目光包含了远超出欲望的东西，晦涩、远不只是迷恋，然后他翻转身，把Lestrade抵在床上，吻他，溺水一般，包覆住他后背的翅膀。

VIII.

Lestrade花了很久才找到自己清洗羽翼而不用他人帮忙让自己尴尬最佳方法，但当他不得不赤裸上身、拖着步子去吃早饭时，他还是很恼火，他的羽翼仍旧湿哒哒的，开始闻着像湿地毯似的。

“Mycroft，见鬼你怎么不把我的翅膀收起来……噢。”

John把他的杯子摔在桌子上，打翻了他的茶，甚至连Hudson太太都坐直了，Sherlock也盯着他看。Mycroft背向着Lestrade坐着，正在读晨报，然后他叹了一口气。

“我没想到你会在早餐时间出现，亲爱的。”

“以天堂的名义，为什么你们都还在这里？”

“我们是被邀请来的？被你？” John提醒他，他的眼睛瞪得像两个小圆碟子。“噢。哇哦。翅膀。大的。翅膀。光环。”

“是的 ，非常明显，John，”Sherlock猛地蹬腿，深深地坐进椅子里，好像线被抽掉的木偶似的。他朝Mycroft怒目而视，“我就是想看看。”

“不行。”Mycroft咆哮道，用魔力把一把椅子拖到了餐桌邊。惱火的Lestrade坐了下来，局促地折起了他的羽翼，当Mycroft把手放在它们上、把它们隐去时，他放松了下来。“咖啡？”

“衬衫。”Mycroft从空中拽出一件衬衫，Lestrade匆匆把扣子扣上，但还是尴尬得面红耳赤。他再也不能直视Hudson太太的眼睛啦。

Sherlock长长地叹了一口气，转動着他的眼睛，Mycroft哼了一聲，但是他还是在桌子下将手放在Lestrade的大腿上。“好吧，”Lestrade咕哝道，伸手去够那壶咖啡，金屬在他指下變熱了。

“翅膀，” John 又试了一次，还在眨着眼。

“噢，闭嘴，John，”Sherlock毛躁地咆哮，這次不再覺得侷促的Lestrade笑了笑，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

这个早晨必将_十分美妙_。

**Author's Note:**

> 【注1】"I know he's bloody important," Lestrade interrupted with a sigh. "But he's not here, and you're not going to find any clues rampaging through our house. He'll come back, all right? He loves his h... his job. Just don't panic.”“我知道他十分重要，”Lestrade叹了一口气，打断了她。“但是他不在这里，在我们的屋子里翻箱倒柜也不会找到任何线索。他会回来的，好吗？他喜欢他的人……/工作/。别慌张就好，”
> 
> 这里“He loves his h... his job. ”话说了一半，我以为是human，但或许是hobby？无法确定。
> 
> 【注2】"Pater noster, qui es in caelis-" “我们的天父， 愿你的名受显扬——”
> 
> 拉丁文的天主经，基督新教称之为主祷文。（https://www.facebook.com/olmcchurch.tw/posts/458405440988834/）
> 
> 天主經(主禱文)全文  
\-------------------  
Pater noster, qui es in caelis,(我們在天的父)  
sanctificetur nomen tuum;(願你的名被尊為聖)  
adveniat regnum tuum;(願你的國來)  
fiat voluntas tua,sicut in caelo, et in terra.(願你的旨意承行於地，如同在天上一樣)  
Panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie;(我們的日用糧，求你今天賜給我們)  
et dimitte nobis debita nostra,(寬免我們的罪債)   
sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris;(猶如我們也寬免得罪我們的人)  
et ne nos inducas in tentationem;(不要讓我們陷入誘惑)  
sed libera nos a malo.(但救我們免於兇惡)  
AMEN (阿們)
> 
> 【注3】"We know why you are here." Ezekiel watched him with a neutral calm. "So Babylōn ē Megalē has come to Earth." “我们知道你为什么来这儿。” Ezekiel以淡漠的冷静注视着他。“所以说/巴比伦大淫妇/已经来到人界了。”
> 
> Babylōn ē Megalē，经讨论应该指的是第二章的Adler。
> 
> 【注4】"And this," Ezekiel ignored him, pulling a sheathed dagger out of the ether and handing it to him. "Ehud's blade." “还有这个，”Ezekiel无视了他，拿出了一把装在鞘里的匕首，递给了他。“以笏之刃。”
> 
> 以色列人受摩押王伊磯伦压迫，耶和华派出以笏，以笏持一把两面开刃的刀设计杀死了摩押王伊磯伦。（https://wol.jw.org/cmn-Hant/wol/d/r24/lp-ch/2004208）


End file.
